


The one where they hunt ghosts

by stumbledhere



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, magnus is kind of dead, so lets call this deathfic crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumbledhere/pseuds/stumbledhere
Summary: “We’re the Lightwoods, you called our mother about a supernatural problem?”Bingo Square: Ghost HuntersTeam: Green#MaximumThrottleGreenTeam





	The one where they hunt ghosts

 

 

 

  
Izzy knocks on the door once, Alec standing protectively at her shoulder, as a woman answers the door. “We’re the Lightwoods, you called our mother about a supernatural problem?”

The woman looks around, eyes wide and frightened. “Maryse?”

“That’s our mom,” Alec says, trying to keep his voice gentle. Whatever happened clearly has this woman shaken.

“Come in,” the woman says, opening the door with shaking hands. “I’m Tessa. I went to school with your mom. She was Maryse Trueblood then.”

“She is again,” Alec says.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Tessa says, settling on the couch. “I always thought she and Lucian…never mind. I guess it’s ancient history now.”

“Can you tell us about the problems you’ve been having?”

“I think there’s a ghost,” Tessa says. “I know it sounds crazy, but rooms go hot and cold, things move on their own, and the TV keeps switching to daytime soap operas.”

Alec shudders. “That’s definitely a ghost.”

“One with terrible taste,” Izzy adds.

“Hey now,” Tessa says. “They win Emmys.”

Izzy makes a soft, wounded sound. “Daytime Emmys.”

“That counts,” Tessa insists.

“Okay,” Alec interjects. “So this ghost isn’t violent?”

“More annoying,” Tessa says. At that, the light bulb bursts in the lamp.

“I see,” Alec says. “Why don’t you go out for a bit while we take care of this ghost problem.”

Without needing to be told twice, Tessa gets up, grabs her coat and hurries out, the front door banging behind her,

“So burn sage? Or just talk about how annoying the ghost is to get it to manifest?”

At that, the window opens, blowing Izzy's hair around. “Hey!”

Then everything abruptly stops. The top button pops open on Alec’s shirt. “Uh?” Alec says, looking down.

“Oh, my,” Izzy says, watching another button pop open.

“Quit that,” Alec tells the air and fastens his shirt back. He yelps as he feels something in his back pocket. “Argh!” He reaches his hands into his back pocket and pulls out a slip of paper with a heart drawn on it. Beneath that, are the initials M. B.

“Is the ghost hitting on you?” Izzy asks, eyebrows raised.

“I--”

“Well, tell the ghost to leave the poor woman alone!”

“M.B.? Can you leave Tessa’s house?” Alec asks cautiously, then jumps as another piece of paper is shoved into his back pocket. He pulls it out and reads, _Anything for you, sweet. -- M. B._

He shows it to Izzy, who falls over laughing.

When she’s quite done, Alec says, “I think we need to find out who this M.B. is.”

“Agreed,” Izzy answers, wiping her eyes.

“Maybe we’ll check through the archives at the library first?”

Izzy follows Alec out to the car. Alec turns the ignition, hearing the engine purr to life, and adjusts the rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He pulls the mirror back quickly and sees a man, dark hair, handsome face, sitting in the back.

“Hi,” Alec says, eyes never leaving the mirror.

“Hi,” the ghosts replies, looking pleased. “I’ve been waiting a long time for you.”

 


End file.
